Animal Farm
Animal Farm 'is one of the missions in the game. Objectives *Enter Neil's car *Chase after Cunt *Kill the Nazis *Leave the farm Script ''Lis is hanging out with Trey and Todd outside of the gas station, talking amongst themselves 'Trey: '-I mean, it's too fucking happy- '''Todd: ''*Interrupting Trey* What do you fucking expect then? It's called "happy" hardcore! '''Trey: '''It ain't even legit! It's just some bastardization of gabber! '''Todd: '''Gabber's heavy and dark, Happy Hardcore's lighter and softer, make your fucking mind up. ''As the two of them talk, Lis notices Cunt's car pull up at a gas pump Lis: 'Hey-hey, look who's here. ''Trey and Todd turn in Lis's direction and look at Cunt exiting his car to fuel it up 'Trey: '''What the fuck's he doing here? Ain't he supposed to be in Bismarck? '''Lis: '''That was the plan. ''Lis and the others get up from where they were sitting to yell at Cunt 'Lis: '''What're you doing here, you stupid cunt!? '''Todd: '''Yeah, cunt! ''Cunt turns around and notices them yelling at him. He quickly gets into his car as the three of them run over to Neil's car, with them yelling at eachother as they run to it 'Todd: '''He's making a run for it! '''Lis: '''We're taking Neil's truck, c'mon! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to enter Neil's truck and chase after Cunt. During the chase, a conversation erupts '''Trey: '''Where's this cunt going? '''Lis: '''Wherever he's going, we're gonna stomp his head into the pavement! '''Trey: '''Oh, the irony! '''Todd: '''Why'd you take my uncles truck again? '''Trey: '''Why not take your uncle's truck? It's a smooth ride. '''Todd: '''Yeah, but the last time she took it, he had to get bodywork done on it '''Lis: '''I did? When was this? '''Todd: '''When you were chasing this cunt from that rave. Come think of it, this is almost like that, except we got Trey. '''Trey: '''Where was I during this? '''Lis: '''You were in the woods doing paranormal shit. Anyway, Todd, I'm almost positive I didn't ding up your uncle's truck. If anything, you were probably the one. '''Todd: '''I was? '''Lis: '''Sure, I mean look at you! You got that look in your eyes, the minute we turn out backs, you get your kicks from wrecking old pickups like these. This probably makes your dick hard- '''Todd: '''No it doesn't! '''Lis: '''Then what does? '''Todd: '''Blonde squirters- '''Lis: '''Alright, we're not going there. '''Trey: ''*Same time as Lis* Jesus fucking christ. ''Cunt arrives at a farm outside of town, to which the trio are met by a large group of neo-nazis wielding guns. Lis automatically stops the truck and yells out as Cunt yells out to the nazis Lis: '''Shit, it's a trap! '''Cunt: ''*Yelling out to Nazis* There's the dudes who smashed up the store! Fucking kill them! ''The player is instructed to kill the nazis, including Cunt, along with Todd and Trey The player kills the nazis. Todd and Trey runs away as Trey yelli out to Lis 'Todd: '''Lets split up and get the fuck out of here! ''The player leaves the area Mission passed